There has always been a great interest in the use of solar power for heating water.
The systems of prior art, however, have a low yield and users therefore complain that they have to consume a large amount of back-up electric power.
In order to resolve the problems existing in prior art, the applicant has devised a high-yielding system which basically results from the association between panels, as well as a utilization of a high stratification reservoir (wherein the cold water that enters does not mix with the hot water that exits, and wherein only after the first 150 liters are sufficiently hot are the other 150 liters heated).
Thus, a much higher yield is achieved, which provides much hotter water with the same solar radiation.